Fabina finally together and Sibuna
by PLEASE CHECK MY BIO
Summary: Nina and Fabian are finally together but would someone constantly ruin the moment? Sibuna is mentioned. Rated T for kissing moments DISCONINUED
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Kissin' and Sibuna

First story ever! Not the best at stories but please read this one!-Anubiskitten

_**The Common Room**_

(Amber's POV)

Nina and Fabian were sitting on the couch kissing and I was just staring at them wishing me and Mick were all lovey dovey like that but instead he loves Mara not me. I thought.

"AWW!" I exclaimed causing Fabina to split up.

"AMBER!" Fabina yelled at me

"SORRY" I whispered but it sounded more like a yell.

"All right Sibuna meeting in my room at 10:00 tonight.",Said Nina.

"Alright",Said Fabian, Patrica, and I.

"Children hurry up go to your rooms before Victor gives his 10 o'clock speech." Trudy called from the kitchen.

_**Nina and Amber's room **_

(Nina's POV)

Alright it is official it is very annoying hearing Fabian and Patricia continuously bickering. I thought.

You have five minutes and then I want to here a pin drop. Called Victor. _Ding!_

" Patrica! Can you please pay attention to Sibuna for at least a moment. Said Fabian.

"Can you tell geeky Fabian to stop being so I don't know geeky?" Said Patrica.

"HEY!" Fabian said obviously offended.

"One no fighting and two Victor will hear you. Then we'll all get in trouble and get grounded for being up later than 10:00.", I pointed out.

"Whats going on up there?" Questioned Victor.

"Quiet!",Squeaked Amber.

_**Patrica, Nina, Amber, and Fabian all got quiet and quickly hid. While Victor stomped up the steps.**_

"I believe that if there are any boys up there they're in very big trouble" Yelled Victor

_**Then Fabian and Patrica left the room to go to their own rooms quietly. After Victor had gone back to his office. When Fabian reached the steps there stood...**_

_Who is there Victor, Trudy, or a mysterious person?_

_Give your guess in your reviews!_

_I know it's short but still review! LOL cliffhanger._

_Need at least 5 reviews to continue._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Fabian?

_Here's my second chapter!_

Yup there stood Rufus Zeno

_**In front of the staircase.**_

(Fabian's POV)

"Ruf-..."Was all I could say before Rufus kidnapped me and took hostage of me.

"Now tell me where the Ankh pieces are! Since that brat Jerome had no idea where!" Screamed Rufus

_**Rufus's Warehouse**_

(Fabian's POV)

" Mm! Mmh." I said while staring at Rufus in the eyes.

"Fine!" Rufus said while pulling of the tape that was on my mouth.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHH!" I screamed in pain as he took the tape off me.

"NEVER!" I shouted in his face.

_BANG!_ All the sudden it went dark.

(RUFUS'S POV)

"Yes Victor give me the Elixir and the Ankh Pieces for Fabian Rutter."I said into the phone.

"Why do you want the Elixir? What... wait Fabian Rutter?" Victor asked.

Huh? I soon realized that Rutter have woken up. _BANG! _Well that took care of Rutter for awhile.

_**Back at Anubis House**_

(Jerome's POV)

All the sudden Nina came in bursting into tears.

"Has anyone seen Fabian? I looked for him everywhere!" She said while crying.

"Last time I saw him was when he was going downstairs" Patrica said.

" I saw him heading over to his room last night after I told everyone to go to their rooms before Victor gave his 10 o'clock speech." Trudy answered. Then Nina ran out of the room crying waterfalls and was followed by Amber and Patrica.

(Nina's POV)

"Nina" A familiar voice called. It was none other than Sarah. Wait how could it be Sarah she's gone.

_Please Review!_

_I need at least 5 reviews!_

_Later alligators and Anubis fans_

_Anubiskitten_


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for reviewing!_

_I strongly appreciate it!_

_LOL my sis started laughing with water in her mouth and it came out of her nose!:p(that's gotta sting but not as bad as soda!)._

Chapter 3 Please help me!

_**Nina and Amber's room**_

(Sarah's POV)

"Sarah?"Nina asked

"Yes Nina it is me even though I'm gone I can still help you"I said

"If you look closely enough you can find clues about Fabian's sudden disappearance and where he is.)I responded

"Huh?"Nina gasped

" What is it chosen one?"I asked

"A letter from R.Z"She said trembling

Then Nina cried her self to sleep.

(Nina's POV)

"(Yawn)"Hm maybe it was just a dream and that Fabian is in his room sleeping I thought

" Fabian"I quietly whispered he's not here I guess then it was real about Fabian and then I started crying hysterically

"Hey"I said quietly

"Hey ya seen Fabian yet I need to start my daily arguing with him."Patrica complained

Then Nina started to cry hysterically again for at least two hours and now she was crying buckets.

_**Rufus's Warehouse**_

(Fabian's POV)

Ow! My head throbbing like crazy and I can actually feel my heartbeat through my head where the pain is. I complained in my thoughts.

"Looks like Rutter is awake"Rufus said rather loud but no one can hear him because the windows are sound proof.

"I'll be back" He yelled

_**School**_

(Amber's POV)

Aw! Poor Nina she's rather lonely and her boyfriend suddenly disappeared and she's just been crying day and night about the guy.

"Nina are you alright?" Mrs. Andrews asked

" Yeah kinda" She said before bursting into tears again.

_**12:00 In the Cafeteria**_

(Mick's POV)

Man I just see Nina whose a wreck and she's been crying her eyes out for two days.

"Fa-bi-an (sobbing)" Nina said quietly an sat by herself.

_Don't forget to review!_

_See ya later alligators and Anubis Fans_


	4. Chapter 4 AN

Hey guys I'm so so sorry but I have other stories that I have to finish I lost my insiration for this story so I'm ending it I'm so so sorry!


End file.
